


What to do when you love more than one F1 driver.

by Just_Juliette



Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Esteban being a drama queen, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lance being the best, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Esteban finds out he's gay. More than that, he finds out he likes Sergio. But so does Lance, his best friend.He knows what to do. but Sergio doesn't. He struggles with his feelings for both drivers too.¿How to solve this dilema?The answer it's incredibly easy:1.2.3
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Esteban Ocon/Sergio Pérez, Lance Stroll/Esteban Ocon/Sergio Perez
Series: What it takes to be an F1 driver. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846861
Kudos: 17





	What to do when you love more than one F1 driver.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is by far the furthest thing from my writing style. A lot of drama, a lot of love and a weird ship. I honestly didn't know whether to include it because OT3s are not very well received, and there is a war between those who ship Esteban with Lance and those who ship Esteban with Checo.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

Esteban Ocon was not a very popular driver in F1. Not even among his colleagues. His character was obnoxious, both on and off the track. For A or B, he would end up heatedly arguing with Max, Agustin or Daniil every time they crossed paths.

Nevertheless, he got along with a few others, like Sergio. Despite having a bad relationship at the beginning, time and separation of teams worked out well for them.

He also liked their French compatriots, Lance, and Lando. The latter being the only one of his friends with same-sex experience.

This led him to the present situation: He, knocking on the door of the British man in the midst of an existential crisis.

Lando was trying to reassure him because he was upset and was saying nothing but inconsistencies in French.

—Hey, take it easy, mate. I couldn't understand anything you said. I just understood something about gay.

—I believe that I could be gay. -That took him by surprise. I never would have thought that about Esteban. On the contrary, He heard a few homophobic references from him.

—Are you gay?

—I don't know! Until two days ago I swore I wasn't, but then Sergio said something that sounded offensive to me, but then I thought... What if he's right?

—And what did he say to you?

—He told me that I looked gay and I asked him why. He said it was his impression, and he wanted to know if he was right.

—And what did you tell him?

—That I wasn't. But then he bowed and looked at me a bit like staring... You know how. Like Sebastian looks at Lewis. And he asked me if I was sure. And I didn't know how to answer him!

—Sergio is gay? Shit the F1 must rethink several things.

—I don't know if he's gay! But the bad thing here is not Sergio being gay. The problem is that I don't... hate the idea of Sergio being gay. When it came up to me it was weird... weird good.

—Shit... You like Sergio.

—What?! No... Or maybe. Lando help me.

—How do you want me to help you?

—I mean, how did you do it with Carlos? How you cleared up your stuff, I mean, as far as I know, one day you hated each other and the next you were sucking his tongue on the beach.- Lando giggled, going back to those wonderful days in Abu Dhabi. But no. He had to concentrate.

—It's different. Technically it all started with that stupid game of bottle. Maybe if you and he had played, you would have kissed and broken the tension.

—Oh no. By then my heterosexuality was a fact.

-And now it's not. -Esteban's look made him realize he wasn't kidding. —I'm sorry. Anyway, challenge him. You must make him kiss you somehow.

—Like with the chicken game or something?

—Nah, it would be too obvious... How about a bet?

—That's worse.

And so, the youngsters kept coming up with ideas to get the kiss.

***

Sergio was placidly talking to Daniel in the back of the box, so he didn't have to go out and look for him.  
—Hey Dan, I need a word with Checo. Could you please...?

He nodded and left, leaving Sergio somewhat intrigued.

—Is something wrong, Esteban?

—Remember you asked me if he was gay? -He nodded. —We have to check it out. I want you to kiss me. 

If the Mexican was surprised, he wouldn't know. It didn't seem to.

—I don't know if that's a good idea. And if you better ask...?- Esteban didn't want to hear that crap.

—I'm not stupid. I know you want to kiss me.-A few seconds later, Esteban was cornering the major against the wall, taking advantage of his height to make him even a little nervous. —Come on.

By then, the other one decided to give in. He wasn't going to deny what was obvious to the Frenchman. Besides, he would be lying to himself having wanted that mouth on his long ago.

And so that - and so many other kisses - took place that day. And the next. And the next.

***

Everything went well for what was left of that first month of the championship. Esteban and Sergio didn't go much further, they just called each other more often, and saw each other in their free time to exchange a couple of hugs, kisses and the affection they couldn't get elsewhere. Or so it seemed, because after that, Sergio remained incommunicated for almost two weeks.

Esteban tried not to make a big deal of it, but he was getting anxious inside and something was bothering him. Lando told him not to worry, but he wanted another opinion. Since he was meeting with Lance that day, he planned to tell him everything.

They were having a meal, talking about cars, when Lance changed the subject abruptly.

—Hey, Esteb.

—Yeah? 

—I need to tell you something. Promise to keep it between us.-The newbie was nervous. Not normal at all. Esteb ran his arm over his shoulders to calm him down.

—Of course .We're friends.

—Well, after the last race... I had my first time with a man.

—Ah yes?! That's great, Lance.

He didn't expect it at all, but he was really happy for him. His friend had had a hard time coming to terms with his bisexuality. Even harder than his, in fact. He couldn't admit it in public, but knowing he'd made progress was good.  
Of course, he couldn't predict what he would say next.

—Yes, it was. The problem is that it was with Sergio... And I really liked it. And I feel weird. I think I love him. 

"Oh, God. He just said Sergio. That can't be right. Hell no."

Those and many other worse things were going through the Frenchman's head, which soon reflected in his expression.

—Hey, what's with that face? I know you don't like him, but I assure you...

—It's just that... God I have to go.

He was panicking again. he had so many doubts, so much fear... didn't want to ruin this for Lance, but couldn't tell him that the man he had fallen in love with, had also been involved with him. Between the guilt, the jealousy, and the anger, his stomach turned over.

—Wait, something's wrong... You look pale!

At that moment Esteban got up and ran to the kitchen sink just in time to avoid throwing up on the floor. He let everything out, while Lance caressed his back, giving him support. That made him feel even worse. Lance cared more about him than anyone else in F1. When nobody was supporting them, when everything was difficult for them, they always counted on each other.

That's why, among other reasons, he decided not to say anything to him, and to talk directly to the responsible.

***

On that new weekend, Esteban wasted no time and went straight to the mexican. He dragged him to his trailer without anyone noticing and shout at him.

—How dare you?!

—Wow! Calm down, Esteban.

—Don't ask me to calm the hell down, Sergio! Couldn't get enough of me? Of course not. You had to mess with my best friend. -The other one began to understand.

—Hey, don't say that...

—A son of a bitch. That's what you are. I don't know which one of us you're trying to get, but don't even think it's going be like this.

—I swear I'm not playing with you...

—Don't swear anything. Your word has no value. Tell me then! What's with him?

—I... I want him. B-But I want you too.

—That's rubbish! You didn't sleep with me. You decided to sleep with him. 

—Is that the problem? - That I didn't sleep with you?

—No! You suck. You don't deserve Lance. But he loves you, so if you have any decency left, don't cheat on him again and make him happy. -At this point, Esteban was stuttering and crying. Checo couldn't help but wrap him in a hug.

—I'm sorry. -He wiped the boy's face with his thumb and held his cheeks. — I swear I really didn't want to hurt neither of you, I care about both of you.

—You can't have both, and I'm not going to make you choose either. I'm just gonna walk away. Between our happiness and Lance, I prefer Lance a thousand times.

—You want him too, don't you?

The Frenchman didn't answer and opened the door for him to leave, which he did without a choice.

***

—What's going on, Sergio?

Agustín and Facundo never expected to see Sergio Perez crying in front of their door.

—I'm sorry to bother you this late but...I think you're the only ones who can really understand me.

The Argentinians looked confused, but invited him to sit down.

—Dale, tell us about it.

—I'm very confused, and I can't stop doing stupid things.

—Why do you say that? 

—Because I'm in love, but with two people. Or neither. Is that possible? I don't even know.

And so he started telling them everything. From that first kiss with Esteban, to the first night with Lance, and the confrontation which took place that morning.  
The couple thought about it silently and came up with two different ideas.

—Make a threesome.

—Tell Lance the truth.

Facundo received a reproachful look from her boyfriend and a somewhat strange one from the Mexican. Agustin continued.

—It was very noble and kind of Esteban to protect your relationship with Lance, but these things end up coming out. He has to know... The other one interrupted, dissatisfied.

—Wait, why should he be left with nothing? The poor guy's in love with both of them. The three of you should talk, try a threesome and see if it works.

—But he just told you that Esteban almost killed him this morning.

—Thats because he loves him.-Said Facundo. He looked at Checo.— He loves you both. You love them both too, Lance probably does. Two and two is four, guys. Or in this case, three and three.- He said like it was obvious.

***

Sergio thought the wisest decision was to do both recomendations... Or something like that. He would talk to Lance, but explaining to him that he didn't want to give up for none of them.

—Hey, you're acting weird. -The younger guy was cuddling him. They had just taken a shower, and they were about to leave Spain, where they raced the day before.

—I must tell you something important, before we separate for three weeks.

—Is it something bad?

—Yes. About me. And about Esteban, in fact.

—Esteban? Did something happen between you? Hell, I thought it was so weird when I told him about us and he threw up. But don't worry, he told me he's fine with it. In fact, I wanted to invite them to...

— Esteb reacted so badly because before you showed any interest in me... he and I kissed.- The Canadian froze.

—Oh, no... Did you leave him for me?

—Not exactly. Look, I never cheated on you. I never slept with Esteban. But... I can't stop thinking about him.

—Wait, he knew that you and I...?

—When he found out about us, he made it clear to me that he doesn't want to get in between. And he hasn't spoken to me since then.

—I'm... I'm just trying to understand, but I can't, Sergio. Look, if you want him, go for it.

—I'm not going to leave you. -

Lance got sick of the other 's selfishness.

—Well, then I'm leaving you! How can I be with you after knowing you broke my friend's heart?! Esteban comes first. It's always been like this between us. You won't change that.

"He loves you both. You love them both too, Lance surely does. Two and two is four, guys. Or in this case, three and three."

—I love you both, I know you feel the same as well, and I know it's the same with Esteban. He told me the same things you did. And for this, there are only two possible solutions: either we all go our separate ways, or... the opposite.

The older gave him a meaningful look, which Lance understood.

—Let me think about it.

***

Esteban entered Sergio's trailer and found him sitting in that couch, looking at the door, as if he were waiting for him.

—What did you say to Lance? He's been ignoring my calls and the only message he replied was "ask Sergio". I swear, if you turn him against me, I'm gonna break your face to pieces...

The Mexican guy smiled. He missed this. He stepped and before Esteban could avoid it, he put his mouths together in a deep, longing kiss. The younger one, with his guard down, didn't put up much of a fight. They barely parted, never taking their eyes off each other.

—I missed you so much.

—Shit, no...

—I told him. Lance

—Seriously? And did you broke up?

—He said we all deserve to be happy...

—But I can't be happy knowing that I betrayed him. And neither can he. I learned that from my own experience.

—No one here betrayed anyone. You just have to open those beautiful little eyes of yours. 

—Huh?

—What we both decided, even as a couple, was to open the door for you.

—Door?

—Yes, to do this... -And he kissed him again. The Frenchman was trying to focus on what Checo said, but he couldn't put it together while Sergio did what he wanted with his mouth.

—I... -I don't know if this is right. What about Lance...?

—Shhh.- He cut him off again, taking his lips in another passionate kiss.

That's when the mentioned guy cleared his throat. Coming from the bedroom corridor.

—Lance! I'm so sorry, I swear...- Lance smiled and shut him up.

—Stop the drama, Steb.

—But...

—What? Are you gonna tell me you don't have feelings for him? After what I saw, the answer is obvious.

—I'm very sorr...

—And you're going to tell me you have no feelings for me? He said approaching his friend, who was barely out of his perplexity.

Esteban got up to leave, but Lance stopped him. He saw guilt in his eyes, and a lot of affection.

—I don't care if you're okay with this. You don't deserve it. I just... I got mixed in your relationship

—I told you, Esteb, you didn't get into anything. Listen. I love you both. The question here is whether you love us too... 

And he finally understood. They were opening the door for him. Giving him a chance to love and be loved, to be happy with the two people he cherished the most. That gesture simply left him speechless.

—I, uh...

His friend closed the short distance between them, and asked permission with his eyes to take the next step. He saw nothing that could stop him from grabbing Esteban by the cheeks and kissing him. Moments later the Frenchman felt another pair of hands on his waist, coming from the remaining driver, who watched everything from the sofa...

—What do you say?- whispered Sergio in his ear.

His response was to turn around and put his lips together again. He could hardly believe this was happening to him, he felt in the clouds.

—You haven't had any sexual experience with a man yet, have you?

The frenchman whispered an embarrasing "no".Then Lance leaned his whole torso against his back, while his hands went through everything they could reach.

—Would you like it to be with two men, instead?

Esteban saw Sergio take off his shirt, looking at both of them. Not to mention an obvious erection pressing his arse.

It didn't took much to convince him.


End file.
